


Spirit Stick

by ThatRavenclawBitch



Series: Where is My Mind [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cheerleader Belle, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRavenclawBitch/pseuds/ThatRavenclawBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, here it is, the promised cheerleading smut. In a previous WiMM ficlet, Belle let slip to Gold that she still had her high school cheerleading uniform. I believe tinuviel-undomiel then prompted a follow up and I started on it but never finished. Then I promised to write it if I was nominated for any TEAs. So as a big thank you to everyone who nominated me and my stories for the Espenson Awards, please enjoy a smutlet from last year's TEA PWP winner Where is My Mind. </p>
<p>I love you guys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit Stick

Belle checked herself over one more time in the full length mirror on the back of her bedroom door. She had to admit, she didn’t look half bad. Her tummy was perhaps a little softer than it had been when she was seventeen, the skirt felt a bit tighter, but somehow, she didn’t think John would mind.

She spun around, watching the red and white pleats fan out around her. She’d gone all out, digging out her white tennis shoes, putting her hair up in a high ponytail and even finding her pom poms in the very back of her closet. The matching red and white crop top emblazoned with SHS across her bust left no doubt as to exactly what she was.

Belle French was a high school cheerleader.

She felt a little exposed. It was a silly thought, really, seeing as John had seen her in much less. Not to mention that she used to wear this very same outfit in front of entire crowds for Storybrooke High football games. But there was something about putting on the old uniform as a prelude to sex that made it feel illicit. A pleasurable little tingle ran up her spine at the thought.

Ever since she’d let slip that she still had her old cheerleading uniform months ago, after the deranged Professor Greene had caught them in flagrante delicto, John hadn’t let the idea go. And so, today, she was finally going to surprise him.

Her father was off on his annual summer fishing trip with his poker buddies, Lacey was off doing God knows what, but probably sucking face with a certain physics professor she couldn't seem to get enough of. That meant Belle had the house entirely to herself for the weekend, and she was going to make the most of it.

There was a knock on the front door of the apartment and Belle gave herself a little wink in her mirror before rushing off to answer it.

“Mr. Gold!” she exclaimed, throwing open the door and feigning surprise at the sight of her boyfriend of a year. “Whatever are you doing here?”

John’s eyes widened at the sight of her, sliding down her body before flicking back up to her face.

“Belle…” he began, a slow smile spreading across his face.

“I suppose you’re here for the rent,” Belle interrupted him, trying to keep in character. “My dad isn’t home right now, but you can come in and wait for him.”

John finally managed to catch on, the smile slipping off his face to be replaced by his trademark surliness.

“I don’t like to be kept waiting, Miss French,” he said dourly.

“I know,” she replied, moving out of the doorway and ushering him in. “I’m ever so sorry, but my papa will be home soon, I promise.”

She led him into the living room, feeling his eyes on her the whole time, and suppressed a grin. She was playing an easily intimidated teenager and John was the big bad rent collector. But Belle knew exactly who was really in charge of this situation.

“Why don’t you sit down, Mr. Gold,” she said, motioning toward the sofa. “I can make you tea while you wait.”

“That’s not necessary, dearie,” he smirked, and Belle felt a little thrill at the word. He never called her that, not in past year at least. “You should know, Miss French, that if the rent is late, I’ll be forced to collect interest.”

Belle spun around, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Oh no, not interest!” she exclaimed. “Papa is doing his hardest, but money is tight. We can’t afford any more.”

“Well then,” John said, stalking toward her like a panther closing in on his prey. “Perhaps we can reach some other arrangement.”

His eyes raked over her like a caress, lingering on her breasts, her legs, her exposed stomach. It was so intimate, Belle felt herself blushing in spite of herself, giving over to the fantasy.

“Why are you dressed like that, Miss French?” he asked.

“I have cheerleading practice,” she said dumbly, her breath hitching when he took another step toward her so he was close enough that she could feel the heat of his body, smell the scent of his aftershave.

“I do believe you’re running late,” he replied, reaching out a hand and gently running his fingers over her bare arm leaving goosebumps in his wake.

“Well I can’t leave you here alone to wait for my father,” she said, darting her tongue out to wet her lips and watching the way his eyes followed the motion. “Unless we agree to that other arrangement you mentioned.”

“Oh yeah,” he said, as though he’d forgotten. “I suppose we could reach a compromise. If you can think of something of equal value to the rent, I might take that instead. Then you can scamper off to your cheerleading practice and your father’s shop lives to see another day.”

Belle cocked her hip, crossing her arms against her chest and looking up to her left as if lost in thought.

“But what could I possibly have that you would want?” she asked innocently, worrying her bottom lip and enjoying the way John’s eyes darkened. “I don’t have any money, Mr. Gold.”

“I don’t need money, Miss French,” he said softly, his voice a low burr. “I can think of something a bit more precious.”

His hand trailed up her arm, reaching up to gently cup her chin and tilt her face toward his, before he captured her mouth with his own.

Belle moaned against his lips as his tongue darted out to taste her, running along the roof of her mouth. Her whole body felt electric, wetness already pooling between her thighs from their little game. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

John dropped his cane, gripping her hips with both hands and pulling her flush against him until she could feel him hard and insistent against her belly. She was slowly losing control of the situation as John maneuvered her back toward the sofa. Any other time, she’d be happy to let him take the lead, but Belle had something special in mind for today.

"Mr. Gold," she gasped, breaking the kiss and pushing a hand against his chest. "What are you doing?"

"Taking my payment," he smirked, one hand sliding around from her hip to slip up under her skirt and squeeze her backside. "If you'll allow it."

Belle pretended to think it over for a split second before giving in.

“Not out here,” she said with a shake of her head. “What if my father came home?”

“He’d get an eyeful,” Gold growled, pulling her in for another kiss. But Belle resisted.

“Come with me,” she whispered conspiratorially, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him down the hall to her childhood bedroom. As soon as the door closed behind them, Gold had pulled her into his arms again.

"I like your uniform," he whispered, his breath hot against the shell of her ear causing her to shiver with pleasure.

"I can tell," she whispered back, grinding her hips against the hardness tenting his trousers. Gold bit back a curse before trailing hot kisses down her throat, nipping at her collar bone and that spot behind her ear that always made her knees weak. He knew her body so well, exactly how to touch her to have her dissolving into a puddle of lust, but Belle pushed away the pleasant, hazy feelings caused by his lips against her skin. There was something she wanted to do. His hands slipped to the zipper on her skirt and she pulled away. 

“Now, now, Mr. Gold," she said, placing her hands firmly against his chest. "You’ve been very mean to my poor papa. I think you deserve some punishment.”

Gold pulled back, arching an eyebrow in interest. He clearly wasn't expecting this part of the game.

“What exactly did you have in mind?” he asked.

In answer, Belle began shoving at his suit jacket, pulling it off an folding it over her desk chair. Then she slowly removed his tie and waistcoat. She placed the waistcoat with his jacket, and dropped the tie on her bedside table.

“Lie down,” she said finally, shoving him toward her twin bed.

Gold just nodded, allowing himself to be pushed down onto the bed as Belle straddled his hips. But when his hands reached for her again, she swatted them away.

"I don't think so, Mr. Gold," she said with a smirk. "This is a punishment after all."

She grabbed his silk tie from beside the bed and ran the fabric between her fingers, watching the confusion on Gold's face give way to understanding. She watched him watch her wrap the silk around one wrist, then the other before pulling them above his head and tying the loose end firmly to one of the iron rungs of her headboard. She tested his bonds, noting they were tight, but not enough to hurt, and then sat back to survey her handiwork.

Gold was just staring at her, mouth slightly agape. Suddenly Belle wondered if she'd overstepped her bounds. She'd always wanted to do this, she'd mentioned it to him a few times, but they'd never gone through with it before.

"Is...is this okay?" she asked, breaking character for a moment.

Gold just let out a breathless chuckle. "Sweetheart you can do whatever the hell you want to me, just take off that goddamn skirt."

Belle cracked a relieved smile.

"Just for that, the skirt stays on the whole time," she joked. "Remember, this is a punishment, _Mr. Gold._ "

She leaned back over him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, kissing every bit of naked flesh she exposed until she could push both halves open. She trailed her hands down across his chest as he struggled against his bonds.

"Don't do that," she chastised, reaching forward to tweak his nipple. Gold's hips bucked up underneath her and he bit back a groan.

"Now, are you ready to admit you've been a grumpy, mean landlord?" she asked, raking her fingernails lightly over his nipples until the pebbled.

"That depends," Gold growled back. "Are we still playing?"

Belle just rolled her eyes.

"I'll take that as a no."

She bent over him, latching her lips around one pebbled nipple and gently scraping her teeth over the bud. Gold yowled, hips bucking underneath her so hard he lifted her clear off the bed. She trailed kisses down his stomach, licking and biting by turns until she reached his belt buckle, which she started to slowly undo with her teeth.

"Fuck, Belle," he gasped, pulling at his makeshift bonds. She simply grinned up at him, easing the leather out of the buckle until it finally came loose.

"I think you're enjoying this a little too much," she smirked, trailing one hand over the length of his erection straining against his trousers.

"I could say the same for you," he ground out.

"Well, maybe you've earned a little treat then," she said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She reached around to the side, slowly undoing the zip on her top before pulling it over her head and casting it to the side.

"There," she continued, cupping her own breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples until they hardened. "Now we're even."

Gold's eyes were riveted on her breasts, his hands straining once again at the silk tie around his wrists. Belle was fairly proud that her knot had held this long.

"Let me touch you," he whimpered.

"I don't think so," Belle said with a shake of her head. "Not yet, anyway. But if you're a very good boy, maybe I'll reward you."

Gold let out a frustrated sound, throwing his head back against the pillows as Belle started on his zipper, pulling his trousers down to his ankles before he kicked them off. Then she did the same to his boxers, until he was lying there, tied to her childhood bed in nothing but an open dress shirt with his cock proudly standing to attention. Belle smiled at the sight of him so debauched in the innocent setting. She'd never had a man in here before, but this was a fantastic first.

"Alright, Mr. Gold," she cooed, taking his cock in hand and lightly stroking it. "We're going to try this again. Are you a grumpy, mean, landlord?"

"I'm a businessman, dearie," he answered through gritted teeth.

Belle just shook her head, taking her hand away from his cock. He let out a little whine of protest that turned into a sharp intake of breath as she settled herself between his thighs, blowing lightly over the head of his cock where moisture had beaded at the tip.

"Please," he gasped. "Please, Belle."

She took pity on him, taking the tip of his cock into her mouth and sucking lightly, only enough to tease and offering no relief. He thrust up, but Belle drew her head away.

"Fuck," he moaned again.

Belle dropped her head down again, taking more of him into her mouth this time, her tongue lightly playing over his silky, hot skin, but always drawing back if he tried to thrust up and never falling into any satisfying rhythm. 

"Fine," he finally groaned out. "I'm a terrible, grumpy, mean old man and I don't deserve a hot little cheerleader like you, are you happy?"

Belle felt his words like a pang to her heart. Despite a year of dating, she knew John still had issues with their age gap, still thought he wasn't good enough for her. The last thing she wanted was for her little game to dredge up old insecurities.

"Hey," she said, raising herself up to look at him. "It's just a game, alright? I love you."

His eyes softened, that gorgeous little half smile crossing his face.

"I'm aware of that, sweetheart, but all my cock knows is that you're torturing him."

Belle giggled. "Well, lets take care of that then."

She slid off the bed, pulling her panties down and throwing them across the room. Then she straddled him again, gripping his cock and rubbing him against her wetness. She hadn't just been teasing Gold, she was dripping from their little game.

"God, Belle," he gasped. "You're gonna kill me."

Biting her lip, Belle finally sank down onto him, throwing her head back at the sensation of being so completely filled with him. Bracing herself with her hands against his stomach she began to move, rocking her hips back and forth, letting out little gasps at the feel of him so deep within her.

Gold was looking up at her with what could only be described as awe, his eyes darkened with lust and his lips slightly parted. 

"So beautiful," he rasped out. And Belle felt beautiful, like she was a goddess and John's only job was to worship her. She was more turned on by this little power play than she ever could have imagined, but she missed his hands on her. 

Bracing her hands on either side of his head, she leaned over him, quickening the pace. He was so hard and thick inside her, hitting her in exactly the right spot to make her see stars. She could feel the sweat beading along her spine, her limbs starting to shake as she reached that peak. And then she exploded, her muscles clamping down hard around Gold as her entire body shuddered.

"Oh God," she cried out as Gold's hips bucked up underneath her erratically, drawing out her orgasm. "Fuck, yes!"

A moment later, John was coming along with her, erupting inside her with a rush of warmth and gifting her with a rather nice aftershock.

Belle collapsed against his chest, sweaty and shaking slightly, her cheerleading skirt still bunched up around her hips. 

"Holy shit," she panted out.

"Yeah," Gold agreed, turning his head so he could kiss the side of her face. 

They lay there for a moment, heart rates returning to normal with pleasantly heavy limbs and half lidded eyes. 

"Sweetheart?" Gold asked finally, nudging her temple with his nose. "This was wonderful, but do you think you might untie me now?"

Belle pushed herself up off his chest, grinning as she reached for the bonds when several terrible things happened in quick succession.

"Hey, Bells," came a loud voice from the hall. Belle had half a second to exchange a horrified look with John before the door slammed open. "Do we have any..."

Lacey's voice trailed off as she took in the sight in front of her and Belle buried her face against Gold's neck in embarrassment.

"What the..." came a distinctively masculine voice from the doorway.

Belle squealed at that, throwing herself off of Gold and hiding in the relative shelter between the side of her bed and the wall. Unfortunately, her body had been blocking the brunt of Gold's shame, which was now on display for both Belle's identical twin sister and her new professor boyfriend.

Gold struggled against his bonds which still held tight, drawing his knees up to block the sight of his now flaccid cock glistening with their combined wetness.

"Close the fucking door!" he shouted, but the two interlopers in the doorway made no move to leave, both seemingly riveted by the sight in front of them.

There was a moment of tense silence before Lacey broke it, breaking into peals of cackling laughter that seemed to reverberate around the room. 

"My God, you guys really _are_ kinky!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together in glee. The man beside her was taking in the sight with a remarkably straight face.

"So this is my landlord?" he asked, looking at Lacey. 

"Yeah," Lacey gasped out between cackles. "Meet Mr. Gold."

"Belle!" Gold exclaimed from his place on the bed where he was still struggling against the silk tie binding his wrists. Belle suddenly snapped out of her stupor, grabbing the closest thing to drape over her mortified lover's lap. Unfortunately, it happened to be the stuffed koala bear she'd had since she was a baby, Arnold, which only served to redouble Lacey's laughter. 

"Get out!" Belle pleaded, standing and covering her chest with her arms. Gold was beet red, staring up at the ceiling as though he could disappear by sheer will alone.

"Come on," Lacey said grabbing Rush by the arm and pulling him away. "Let's get out of here before he doubles your rent."

Belle let out a little snort of laughter at that, looking down at the pitiful sight of Arnold covering her boyfriend's bits and giving in to the ridiculousness of the situation.

"I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head. "But you look hysterical."

Gold let out a sigh, screwing his eyes shut.

"I hate your sister," he groaned out. Belle just collapsed on the bed beside him, her body shaking with laughter.

"Was she wearing a cheerleading skirt?" Rush asked as they walked out of the apartment, leaving a mortified Gold and a giggling Belle in their wake.

"Don't worry, Nicky," Lacey said, patting him on the shoulder. "I've got one too."


End file.
